disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 4-The Epic Toy Story
The Epic Toy Story will be the 5th toy story movie released and maybe the last. Masterplot 5 years later, Woody and Buzz realize that Andy is getting married. Woody and Buzz do not know if they should tell Andy they can talk or not. Premieres july 2013-febuary 2014 Characters *Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Buzz Lightyear 2 (Tim Allen) *Jessie (Joan Cusack) *Rex (Wallace Shawn) *Hamm (John Ratzenberger) *Slinky Dog (Blake Clark) *Mr. Potato Head (Barry Bostwick (replacing the late Don Rickles respectively)) *Mrs. Potato Head (Estelle Harris) *Bullseye (Frank Welker) *Aliens (Jeff Pidgeon) *Bo Peep (Annie Potts) *Ken (Michael Keaton) *Barbie (Jodi Benson) *Lenny (Cheech Marin) *Wheezy (Jerome Ranft) *Jingle Joe (Jim Cummings) *Emperor Zurg (as a protagonist) (Andrew Stanton) *Emperor Zurg 2 (as a protagonist) (Andrew Stanton) *Mr. Spell (Jeff Pidgeon) *Rocky Gibraltar (Jack Angel) *Chuckles (Bob Peterson) *Mr. Pricklepants (Timothy Dalton) *Trixie (Kristen Schaal) *Buttercup (Jeff Garlin) *Dolly (Bonnie Hunt) *Totoro (non-speaking parts) *Mr. Shark (Jack Angel) *Snake and Robot (Jeff Pidgeon) *Mr. Mike *Troikas *Andy Davis (John Morris) *Molly Davis (Beatrice Miller) *Emily Davis (Laurie Metcalf) *Bonnie Anderson (Lane Styles) *Julia Anderson (Lori Alan) *Larry Anderson (Owen Wilson) *Sid Phillips (Erik Von Detten) *Hannah Phillips (Taylor Swift) *Lord S (Alan Tudyc)-the main antagonsit. his primary goal is to control all the toys in the world. he can shoot lazer, plasma and even create monsters, zombies & black holes. he is also known as Lord Greem wich is short for Lord Stephan Greem. *Commander GX (Ned Beatty)-one of the tertiary antagonists. he is the primary general of T.A.O.L.S (the army of Lord S) and later has a plan to kill Lord S but him & his following soliders get killed by Lord S and his side. *Darth Vager (Jason Alexander)-the secondary antagonist who later becomes a protagonist but before that does a lot of damage. *Bot-O-OMG.-he is also known as Bot O and he workes as one of the tertiary antagonists. he workes as one of Lord S's chosen top generals and he is responsible for lots of deaths and evil victories. *T.A.O.L.S soliders, police, spies, ninjas and more-a group of antagonists working for Lord S. *The Kraken-an antagonist working for Lord S. *George Davis (Joaquin Phoenix) - Andy's father, who appears in flashback sequences and as a heaven spirit to Andy and Molly *Mira Nova (Rachel Weisz) - aids Buzz and realizes she was actually a toy *Booster Sinclair Munchapper (Jack Black) - aids Buzz and realizes he was actually a toy *XR (Ronny Cox) - aids Buzz and realizes he was actually a toy *Big Santa (Brian Bloom) - an action figure of Santa Claws. got killed by Lord S in the finnal battle *Jay, Kai, Zen & Cole-suporting protagonists and warriors who fight against T.A.O.L.S and Lord S. later Jay, Cole & Zen get killed by the T.A.O.L.S leaving only Kai alive. *Den Krudohouls (Dee Bradley Baker)-a protagonist who later got killed by the T.A.O.L.S. *Warp Darkmatter (Wayne Brady)-aids Buzz (all though they were formely enemies) and realizes he was actually a toy. Plot The protagonists, Buzz 2 and his father Zurg landed in Bonnies house when Bonnie was 9. Bonnie wanted to bie new toys and later her mother took her and her toys to the toy shop. she bought a toy set of toys including in it a dark space lord toy called Lord S (short for Lord "Stephan" Greem), a handsom freaky but human-like general called Commander GX, Dark Ninjas, Agents beloning to an organizasion called T.A.O.L.S (The Army Of Lord S), a small but powerful lord vice called Darth Vager (his name comes from him looking like a small toy Darth Vader) and Lord S's dark castle. she also bought a proper robotic henchman for Lord S who cost only today 2$ called Bot-O-OMG. she also bought Warp Darkmatter, XR, Mira Nova, & Black Jack, they commander Den Krudohouls and they friendly grandpa Big Santa Claus. the last thing she bought is a Ninjago set including in it Kai, Jay, Zane & Cole. the old toys then welcomed the new toys to Bonnies house making Lord S and his space minions happy, excited, comfertable and welcomed. all the old & new toys went to Bonnies room except for the 2 Buzzes who got invited to a royal cup of tea with Lord S. meanwhile the two Buzzes had tea and astroid chip cookies, Lord Greem __ triying to hypnotize them __ asked them if they want to help him control the toy world and help him with his plan. because they were hypnotized they said yes. Then, Lord Greem took the two Buzzes into a cage and told them that this is they galaxy and they need to control it. the two Buzzes came into the cage and Lord S quickly claped hands (claping hands stopped them from being hypnotized) and closed the cage. meanwhile, the rest of the toys were played by Bonnie making Zurg the bad guy, the rest good guys and a simulation to the past of Zurg just with Woodie playing Buzz because she didn't find Buzz. after Bonnie finished her game Woddie and the rest saw Commander GX coming with some of Lord S's soldiesrs and trying with his soliders to kill the good toys. Woodie, _ in the middle of the battle, _ asked Commander GX why does he have to do that. Commander GX awnserd that it's because of his boss and that the rest is secret information. then they carried on the battle. Buzz's crew (with Buzz mising) Mira, Booster, XR, Warp, Zurg & Den fought against a few T.A.O.L.S soliders and bashed them easily. then, some ninjas came with they light sword. the crew were lost until the ninja crew (Kai (leading), Zane, Cole & Jay) fought against the ninjas and aid help. Buzz's crew thought that the ninjas need help so they helped the ninjas to fight the space ninjas and won them too. meanwhile, Woodie & GX were fighting on Bonnies desktop ontop of a garbage can. when Commander GX was surrounded (Woodie on his front and behind him the fall of from the snowie desktop to the garbage can) Woddie asked him if he has any evil plot. Commander GX couldent stand it so he shouted yes and told him that his evil masterplan is to get ridd of his boss Lord S and that he fought against Woodie's crew because he knew that they are on Lord S's side. then, because GX coulden't stand enything anymore, he fell of the desktop into the garbage can. then, Woodie & Jessie ran towoards Lord Greem's castle and told Lord Greem that Commander GX has got an evil plot. Greem __ smiling an evil smile and locking the cowboys in another cage __ says that he knows about his evil masterplot to control the world and after he shuts up with a smile __ leaving a space between sentince to sentince __ he told them that he now remembers that he is in the plot and that as a lord his leading it. after leaving another space he said that he is going to throw his cages full of prisoners tomorrow into the lava pit of his castle. then, Lord S commanded 2 of his soliders and Darth Vager to put the two cages into a closed room. his minions listend to him and put them in a small dungeon in Greem's castle. meanwhile, the rest of the toys noticed that Buzz, Buzz 2, Jessie & Woodie are missing. they quickly went to Lord Greem's castle. the only thing they found there is two space robot guards and 2 shaking cages with the missing dudes stuck inside it. the protagonists let the two Buzzes and the two cowboys go and beated up the two soliders. while ascaping, suddenly the protagonists found a letter from Lord S saying and reviling that Lord S has gon on a spaceship to control other toys in other parts of the world and that after he controls the toys he will control the humans as-well. meanwhile, Commander GX and his followers sit together on Bonnies desktop on the snow when it just finished snowing. The Commander tells his soliders that everybody thinks that his plot to finnish the king once and for good is a lie but now he decided that he wants to make that plan true. then, one of his followers asked him what happens if Lord Greem would know that they are against him. GX replied that he will keep the plot a secret. Rest Coming Soon... Notice: if anyone wants to continue the story (without changing the begining or the characters) this is the plase to do that. null null null null null null null